Saving Dawn
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: She was used to all the pain. All the bruises. A trickle of crimson ran down a slash in her cheek. All the blood. But everything would end soon. JasperOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Living with the Memories

The girl moved slowly.

She wasn't as comfortable as she should be.

Well, no one would be comfortable after a slow tedious beating and abuse.

She never really minded them anymore.

She was used to all the pain. All the bruises. A trickle of crimson ran down a slash in her cheek.

All the blood.

But everything would end soon.

The girl moved slowly. Inching closer to her dead-beat step-father.

Gripping the cold metal handle of a long kitchen knife.

He's passed out drunk in his pull out sofa.

She's crying though, from the fear of him waking and finding her above him with a knife. But she knows this is the best for her. She's only 8 years old.

A rodent on the side of the bed squeaks as it see's the shimmer of the knife from the hall light. On the other side of the bed is another dresser, smaller then the one holding Fluffy the hamster. Only three things take up the dressers space; an empty alcohol bottle, an old alarm clock with a wide crack in the screen, and a small silver picture frame.

She stares at the picture inside.

Her mother's beautiful smile and long curly brown hair. So much like herself.

She blinks and tears fall. She's gone.

She slashes the knife.

XxXxX

_**8 years later...**_

The girl pulls her hair from her face. Her hair has grown much since her stepfathers passing.

She has changed a lot in the past eight years. Her hair has grown, her eyes have changed from a dark bronze brown to a dull gray, and the smile she has, though quite pretty one, has only been shared a hand-full of times.

She had moved much since her residence in Chicago.

New York, Seattle, a month in Japan, even New Zealand for a while, yet no place her foster parents loved more was Forks Washington.

She fits in well there, but only with one girl at school, but her home life has completely turned around. They had been overly happy to take her in after the incident with her stepfather. They hated the bastard that hurt her in more ways imaginable.

But she has changed, Dawn, to a scared little girl to a now grown young lady.

Dawn Summers.

She's now in 11th grade in Forks High school, and having a constant flirting feud with a boy at school. She even ended up punching him once, but it was completely his fault, he was egging her on.

Stupid Jasper Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Of course I don't own Twilight. I would really appreciate it if all of you glorious readers would review.

Pretty please! Thanks a heap, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Connection

He doesn't ever talk to anyone. Except to me and his family, Which is weird. Weirder then normal.

The Cullens and Hales are apparently adopted by Dr. Cullen, and unrelated to each other. Other then Roselie and Jasper, who are twins, and amazingly beautiful.

But all of the Cullens are.

And once I start thinking about them, they really seem to be the same. But I know why.

All beautiful.

All golden-eyed.

All pale.

All Vampires.

Yet, I can't stand to be away from them.

But anyway, I'm in the lunch room and trying to push the voices in my head away.

Like the Cullens, I have a secret. I can read minds.

Like I said, I am some-what on the same page of the Cullens, except for, ya know... the vampire thing.

No one can know that I know though. Our secrets must be kept that way.

_'She looks H-O-T HOT! I would so get that on her knees!'_

I hear behind me, I look and see Mike.

Just so you know, I am physically disgusted by the sight of that creature.

"Hey Dawny." He says with a lecherous smile.

"Hello Mike." I say flatly but with a pushed smile.

"Why don't you join me and my buds for lunch today. You always always alone." He said semi-innocently. Wrapping an arm around my waist, too close for comfort.

"I think I'll just dine alone today, maybe tomorrow." I held my book closer to to hide my chest. I tried to free myself but was unsuccessful.

"Come on. One day won't kill you. I'll get you a cozy spot next to me," he raised his eyebrow, mind pleading.

He's a freak, more so then me, but when I go to agree, the one and only Jasper comes along, rage on his face.

"I believe she said no Mike." His words were like poison to the boy. Even I was a little scared.

"Jasper. It's fi-"

"No," he interrupted, "it's not." He dragged his glance to Mike, "Let. Her. Go."

Jasper and Mike had a 30 second staring contest until Mike held up his hands, then pushed me into Jasper. "She's all yours, man." He walked away.

I felt as though time slowed, I could feel his cool hands on my sides, keeping me from falling. His ice breath on my temple. His marble chest against my arms, nearly shaking from nervousness and excitement, I almost drop my book. I stop, '_I'm way too close...'_

_'She's way too close.'_ I hear Jasper and his family think.

I force an already coming blush, ''Sorry.'' I mumble and run to the corner table and stuff my face in a book.

I peek out a couple minutes later and notice that no one took notice, or cared of Mike and Jasper's small quarrel.

I also noticed that only Cullen left was Emmett, and he was staring me down.

I tried to go back to my book, but kept finding myself looking over to him.

He smiled and wagged his finger at me, to get me to come over a talk to him.

I shook my head. He laugh was silent, and flopped his entire hand around like a four year old.

I sighed and grabbed my bookmark and went to him.

I sat two chairs away and threw him a snotty, "What do you want?"

"To talk. Is that so bad?" I raised an eyebrow, he chuckled.

"What was with you, Mike and Jazz?" He asked, trying to be a human and gossip.

"Mike wanted me to sit with him. I said no. Mike wouldn't listen so Jasper stepped in. I had everything under control, he didn't need to step in like that."

_'Although it was nice..._'

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper has a special feeling about you," Alice had come back to the table, "He's become very protective over you, Dawn." I scoff and focus on the bland pattern in the table.

That would explain why he has been overly nice in the past couple days, and why I haven't felt the need to silt his throat. He's never really been awful to me at all, and I've been terrible to him. _'And now I feel crummy inside...'_

_'Dawn, we know your secret, you don't have to hide it from us anymore.' _I heard Edward in my mind. _'We also know you know about us,' _I kept silent, inside and out.

'_Did you know Jasper, Edward, and Alice have powers too?' _Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Alice can see the future. Jasper is empathic and can fuse emotions. Edward... is like me." I whisper softly, knowing they could hear me. I feel like a grade school child who's just been caught red handed.

I look up. The rest of the Cullens and Hales have joined the table. I look over to Jasper and get locked in his golden eyes, they almost hurt to look at so long their so beautiful.

I shake my head and crack my head against the lunch table. "You realize you can't tell anyone, correct?" Edward spoke aloud.

"I've known since you've got here Eddie. How many people exactly have confronted you lately?" I spoke into the table.

"Your not frightened of us?" Alice asked.

I looked up to her with complete truth and sincerity in my voice, "Why should I be?"

The room went silent, I looked to the door and saw the last high schooler leave the cafeteria.

"I'm going home, I really don't want to talk about his right now." I stood up and felt a familiar chill on my back.

"I'll drive you," Jasper said behind me. I stepped away, trying not to be so close.

So there was Chapter 2, hope you liked it, I'll have another one up by the end of the day, please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. jeez...

Chapter 3

Car Rides and Conversations

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent. Comfortable, but silent.<p>

"How long have you had your gift?" He asks from nowhere.

"Ever since I could remember." I said quietly. "I wouldn't call it a gift though, more like..."

I could hear the things he thought while he touched me. His thoughts that have haunted me for years.

"...a curse..."

"Edward says the same thing."

_'He can't stand it... neither can we.' _I laughed, hiding my overshadowing sadness.

"I can't either. Hearing thoughts all the time, it sucks." I looked over to him and laughed, "Especially in a high school full of teenage boys."

"Yeah... Me, Ed and Emmett wouldn't mind if Mike suddenly went missing." I smiled.

The ride went silent again.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking over to him, "Did Edward tell you what Mike thought during lunch today?" He gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could to the brink of crushing it.

I took that as a definitely.

"Is that why you came over?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought," I bit my lip as we reached my house, "Thanks for everything today Jasper." I got out of the car and by the time I got to the door he was already there, waiting.

"I get affection, passion, and love from you Dawn." I liked the way his lips spoke my name, "But I get a lot of fear, anger, and pain, and I intend to find out what and who is hurting you this way... Yet you still love, with all your heart. I can tell, and though your heart tells you not to, I know why." He comes closer and smells my hair and neck, getting used to my scent. His nose trails my temple and ear, making me shiver with a chill, a good chill. I'm surprised he's lasted this long. He then brushes his lips down my jaw and to my cheek. He places a cool hand on the base of my throat, feeling my blood pulse through my body.

I place a hand on his arm, urging him to go on. Pushing the limits. I try not to breathe. I step closer trusting in him fully.

He moves his face to the other side of mine and wraps his arms fully around me, pulling me into a lasting hug.

"Carlisle was right, it'll be easier to be around you now." He kissed my nose and went to the car at human speed and looked back at me before leaving.

I was frozen in that spot for God knows how long because of Jasper. But what I didn't know is that more then one monster was watching.

* * *

><p>Please please review! I would really appreciate it! I really want to know what you guys and gals think of this!<p>

^^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! I don't own twilight... *rolls eyes*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Persephone

* * *

><p>"Perse! Persephone, get down here. You'll be late for school!" A beautifully aged mother called up her stairs.<p>

A bright girl skipped down the stairs, golden hair trailing behind her and blue-gray eyes smiling.

"I'm ready!" She sang, kissed her mother and wished her well before heading out of the door, grabbing her worn jacket and rainbow school bag.

Walking across the street, the 5-minute warning bell screamed at the young girl.

She walked in class and sat next to her friend Dawn.

"Hiya Dawn!" She smiled.

"Hey, how're you?" Dawn scraped a piece of paper for her sketch book and threw in the trash. Dawn wiped her forehead looking as if she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I'm good," She smiled, "You don't look so good, are you alright?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much homework." She lied. She really had been thinking about her encounter with Jasper.

"That sucks. Well, I hope you feel more energized now that I'm here!" She smiled and sat still and stared at her, giving her that same face that means hug time.

"Go ahead." Persephone squealed and hugged her friend, squeezing her life away.

"Your killing me Perse!" Persephone let go of her friend and patted her brunette head.

_'I love you too much to kill you.' _

"What ever you owl."

_'Yeah, yeah... Shut up you mind reader.' _Perse thought

XxXxX

After school Dawn and Persephone went to Dawn's house. In the living room Dawn was reading the ingredients list on Persephone granola bar. "Are you sure you can eat this?"

Perse sighed and grabbed the bar ripping it open and stuffing the whole thing in her mouth. "Yes, I'm sure. You don't need to baby me." she said with a full mouth.

"If I don't you'll die hunny-bun."

She finished her bar slowly, only getting glares from Dawn.

Perse grew a smile that fit her perfectly. Dawn grew one as well.

"So, Jasper brought me home yesterday, after that incident with Mike during lunch," Dawn said, moving to break their eye-contact. "The Cullens know my secret now."

"WHAT! Why did you tell them?"

Dawn hid the truth from Perse. She didn't need to know there was more then one super-natural being in Forks. She just wasn't ready for that.

"I accidentally answered a question Edward thought," She shot me a disapproving look. "I messed up. But they promised they wouldn't say anything."

"And you believed them?" Perse stood and started to full-out yell at Dawn. "How stupid could you be? You can't trust any of them!"

"Why not?" Dawn stood and yelled too.

"Because they are not the type of people you can trust!" Dawn felt the tears sting her eyes.

"You don't know anything about them, Perse! Don't you of all people tell me they can't be trusted!"

Perse went silent. She knew the Cullens weren't human. Though it would crush Dawn if she knew.

Perse grabbed her rainbow schoolbag and headed to the door.

"If you finally come to your senses, call me." She slammed the door behind her.

Dawn sat on the stairs, across from the doorway, tears covering her rosy cheeks.

The doorbell quickly rang and Jacob was there, "Hey Jake. Now isn't really a good time." She said wiping her tears away.

He stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her, "Aww, what happened?"

"Me and Perse had a fight." She choked out.

"What about this time?" We had been known the fight for two or three days then completely forget about then be the best of friends again.

"The Cullens."

"Dawn... You know hoe I fell about them. Please be careful. Whatever you get into with them, I don't want you hurt."

"Okay, I'll be careful..." Jacob went to leave, "Jake, if you see Perse..."

"Tell her sorry for you." He smiled and gave her a quick hug and was out the door.

She grabbed her music player and changed into her running clothes. Sweatpants and a big orange t-shirt.

She left the house soon after Jacob and went for a run in the woods.

She loved to run, it helped her and started running. She was only a few blocked form the edge of the woods, there was a trail she liked to follow. It leads to a spring by a huge tree and boulders.

When she made it to her spot, she sat staring at the view around her. A huge tree towered over everything like a skyscraper, there was a small spring beneath it, big enough for a small swim. A large group of boulders come form the clean water, grouping into the mountain beside it.

No voices. No noise. No distractions. It was definitely worth the hour run.

She breathes again, a slow deep breath.

"Well, you look lovely." She turns to see Jasper, smirking, looking absolutely breathtaking with the sun only hinting at the top of his hair and at the tips of his fingers.

"How'd you..." She stood and leaned against the cool mountains.

"This is where I go to relax. I was going for a run when I heard something over here," He smiled. "I didn't think to find a sweaty, panting version of my Dawn out here."

"Your Dawn?" She scoffed, "I didn't think I was owned by anyone." She smirked, tucking away her ear buds.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He smiled, inching closer.

"I was also going for a run. Wanted to go to _my _little getaway spot." My smile faded, "You don't smile much, when your not around me at least, do you?" She leaned closer, analyzing his every micro-expression on his perfect face. You'd think I'd be used to his magnificence the more I was around him, but I guess not.

"I have something to tell you, Dawn." She was confused, but until she heard _'La tua contante'._

"Your my la tua contante."

"Your singer? What the hell does that mean?"

"Your blood is extra special to me. It sings to me, taunts me." He stepped closer. "It makes me want you, want all of you. It's indescribable how you smell..."

"Like a pig?" She said looking down to her sweaty self.

"No, you smell like... like a fresh ocean shore and honey-crisp apples and sweet flowers, even those things could never life up to you," He got up so closer they were nearly touching, "It's amazing..."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked calmly, like asking about the weather.

"No, I don't plan on it, but Alice has seen something that may interest you," He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, "She saw you. You were like us, Dawn. You will be changed."

"I have to think Jasper," All she could think about was Perse and how it would kill her if she would be changed. She wouldn't, couldn't do that to her.

"I never expected you to say anything, Alice's visions can be a little... sketchy, if you know what I mean."

"Well, thanks, but I really should get going." She started to walk away from him but was caught by his cool hand.

"Don't go." He whispered to her.

He held his breath, not because of her but because he wanted to take in all of this moment. He was closer to Dawn then he had ever been before. She swallowed and slowly brushed her fingers along his jaw, tracing his bottom lip. He wrapped and arm around her waist, all happening at an alarmingly slow pace. She closed her eyes, trusting in him again.

The tip of his nose started at the top of her jaw closest to her ear, and moved down to her chin like a feather, "You're not scared?"

"Why should I be?" She answered quickly, "I trust you." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, his face moved closer to hers. Lips barely touching, She goes to the kiss when the pain came.

* * *

><p>Haha cliffhanger!<p>

Please review! Love ya!

^^ Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! hehe, I don't own Twilight, jeez...

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Dancing Flowers and Hospital Beds

* * *

><p>She only heard growls around her.<p>

She felt the cold ground on her legs and a warm fur blanket around her.

She tasted blood in her mouth, she had bitten her cheek.

She smelt her piece of the forest around her, but something different was there.

She opened her eyes to see the Cullens, a giant wolf and her human-self.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked moving from the fur creature behind her.

She stood and held out one hand and the other clenching her stomach. She she looked down at her hand and saw blood.

She calmed and turned around walking away from the mess, going to... well going anywhere but where a group of vampires are.

She only got three feet from her original standing spot when she fell to the ground.

XxXxX

She woke in the most comfortable bed she has _ever_ been in. The pillows smelt of violets and lavender, the sheets the same, but with a more woodsy musk.

She heard her name being called out. She tried to ignore it, shoving a pillow over her head, but it got louder and louder and more repetitive.

"What the _hell_ do you want!" She yelled to my pillow.

"For you, to like not be unconscious for almost 10 hours." She snapped up to the voice.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her sore shoulders, noticing the gauze wrapped around her chest.

"The mutt over there thought Jazz was snacking on you." Rosalie sneered.

"Hey, I had it on good authority that she was in danger. That blood-sucking vermin was way too close to her!" Jake growled.

"Jake it's partly my fault. I let him get that close." Dawn paused, then looked over to Jasper, "I trust him more then you do Jacob."

She held my head again. She was started to feel really strange today.

"I'm not feeling to good." She paled, then ran to the nearest bathroom. She quickly slammed the door shut and emptied her already empty stomach. Heaving hydrochloric acid sucks.

Dawn rested her head on the cold tile floor. She heard a knock then someone enter. Jasper.

"How are you feeling?" His cold hands touched her forehead and cheeks, as he knelled in front of her.

"You feel really good Jasper." She had broken out in sweat, so she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We should get you to Carlisle." He said in a worried tone, "You shouldn't be this warm."

"Okey-doke!" She smiled, then reached out to an imaginary dancing flower, "Hah, it's dancing the _'Thriller'_."

"Were going now." How scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. The two joined the other vampires downstairs. Everyone was there, except for Rose, Carlisle and Esme.

"Jacob, you smell bad." Dawn said as she snuggled into Jasper's shoulder. "Like wet dog."

Then she was out cold.

XxXxX

Hours later Persephone got a knock on her front door. She opened the door and saw Jacob Black, drenched from sweat and the rain.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" She smiled, letting him through the door, trying to forget about her little fight with Dawn.

"Pet..." He paused, "Dawn... she..." Persephone went blank.

"What happened?"

XxXxX

At the hospital Persephone ran to the front desk, "Where is Dawn Summers?" She screamed at the woman.

"Room 23." She said shaken after looking at the room charts. Perse thanked the lady and ran from the desk to her friend.

Bursting through the door, Jacob behind her. She went to her slowly, taking in everything from the room. The heart monitor was slightly high, her breathing almost labored. Dawn looked weak, her chest raised and fell like she was sighing, and the fingers on her left hand twitched like she was playing her cello.

Jasper was already at her side, holding her hand and stroking the back of it like a feather with his thumb. Persephone went to her other side, closest to herself, and held her friends dancing hand.

"What happened to her? Did you do this?" Perse asked with a whisper trying no to disturb Dawn.

"I didn't do-" He started.

"Don't you lie to me! Whenever Dawn is in the damn hospital, it's because of you!" She went to slap him but remembered he was like brick, "If you weren't a cold marbled freak, I'd kill you with my bare hands!" Dawn groaned and rolled over to face Jasper, letting go of Perse and holding Jasper's up to her face.

"She has a fever. We can talk about this later Persephone. Right now, she needs rest." Jasper looked from Persephone to Dawn, hurt fading to affection.

"I'm sorry. I just get so worried about her... Gosh, I feel like a needy spouse." She laughed at herself, tear in her eyes while Jasper smiled at the phrase. Persephone graced her hand across Dawn's forehead.

Dawn's eyes fluttered open as she groaned, clenching her stomach with her left hand. "Holy crap, I feel like I was hit by a truck." She let go of Jaspers hand and pushed Perse off her. "Can ya give me some space. It's not like I need air ya know." Perse chuckled at her friend.

"Well it seems you're awake. How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Other then the constant ringing in my head, I'm fine." She smiled, eyes closed. She opened her eyes, looking around the room, "Aww, the dancing flowers are gone..." She moved her eyes to Perse and they flung open, full of sadness, "Oh, Perse I'm so sorry... I-"

"Shut up, Hun. I'm not mad, but you really are stupid." She smiled, as Jasper wiped a tear from her cheek. Dawn grabbed it and held it.

"Jacob came by and asked me to be careful. I don't listen very well do I?" She chuckled and squeezed Jasper's hand.

"No, you don't." Perse laughed.

XxXxX

Later that day Perse had to leave because of ending visiting hours. That didn't stop Jasper from sneaking in the window at night. But Perse didn't miss anything, Dawn fell asleep as soon as she walked out the door.

Dawn is usually the adult in the demented relationship the two girls have, and she's okay with it. Dawn is the mature one, Perse the childish fun-ball that gets said adult into trouble. Yet, when Dawn is hurt or something happens, Perse turns into a monster. One time in grade school, Dawn was about to punch this one kid for making fun of Perse. She stopped her of course, but as soon as that boy made a crack about Dawn, Perse socked him one.

To this day Mike has been clinging onto Dawn like horny puppy.

A couple of days later Dawn was released into the hospital. She was Miss Popular at school for a couple days, welcomed back and wishes well were given to her left and right. Mike had left her alone, probably because Jasper was at her side 24/7.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up!

I don't own twilight... blah blah..

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Port Angeles

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Dawn!" Persephone ran through the crowded hall up to her best friend.<p>

"Yes love?" Dawn said back in a fake but good English accent.

"We need to have a sleep over. My parents are out of town and Alice is coming over," Alice and Persephone have grown close since my stay in the hospital, they liked to shop together, I'd rather be looking for books then shoes. I didn't mind too much, it helped me getting out of me spending my babysitting money, "We're ganna talk about girly stuff, and paint our nails, and we all might go shopping in Port Angeles." Perse said, getting way to excited about our possible shopping trip.

"I'll have to ask Tom and Angie but I'm sure it won't be a problem," Dawn smiled, "I need to pick up a dress for Prom."

"Hey now, You never told me you had a date." Perse smiled wider, "Who are you going with?" She asked, voice raising.

"Who do you think?" She smirked and moved on, fondling a crystal heart necklace around her pale neck.

"When did that happen?" Perse wrapped her arm around Dawn's, knowing that Jasper asked her.

"Right after I got out of the hospital. He gave me this, and told me that I was his, no matter our differences." I fingered the necklace again, showing it off to Perse. It was a simple black string with a small silver bead on each side of the hanging crystal heart. It was simple, beautiful and I loved it..

"Aw, what a sweetie! You know I still have doubts about him, honey." Perse warned... again.

"I know, but you don't understand him like I do." We shared a glance, "Whatever, I really don't want to fight about this now. Lets go," We headed out to my place to pack for the night, dropped my backpack off at Persephone's house and made our way to the Cullen's home to pick us Alice. Then we were on our way for some much needed girl time.

XxXxX

"Perse! Get out of the street!" Dawn yelled at her smiling friend. Persephone giggled and hopped back on the cracked sidewalk.

"This is the last store I want to go to, then we can head to that small diner before we leave, K girls?" Alice asked in a nearly motherly tone. Dawn and Perse followed her inside the dress store.

The place was small but held maybe a thousand dresses, the whole store was based on color. The red and pink dresses were to the far right and moving along to the left were orange, yellow, few green, blue and then violet, respectivly. There was only a single rack for black and silver dresses.

"I'm ganna pick out some gowns for you too, go back to the fittings rooms for a second." Dawn and Perse shrugged at each other and went back to the pink and purple swirled rooms.

Not five minutes later Alice came back with several dresses in hand. Most of them blue but a few were red and silver.

Alive grabbed an empty dress rack and put up all the dresses, she gave Persephone a blue one and Dawn a silver dress.

The two changed and came out, both very unhappy with the dresses. This went on for about a hour until both of the girl found dresses.

Persephone's was dark blue, short, cut off at the knees. It had thick straps and puffed out slightly as it go to the scrunched bottom.

Dawns was silver and floor length. The top was tight, strapless, and had silver flowers sewed to the shiny top that flowed down. The skirt was full, ballgown looking, and filled with flecks of sparkles.

Alice picked out a cute golden dress that, of course, made her look even more gorgeous then she already is.

After purchasing the dresses the girls all walked down the main road back to the car. Dropping the dresses off, they headed off to the diner. While the girls were walking, Dawn's eye caught a little bookstore on a corner. She looked over to Perse and Alice, who were talking about what shoes they were going to wear for prom.

"Perse? That little bookshop over there is calling to me. Do you guys mind if I stop by quick?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, of course. I'm super hungry so can we meet there in... Twenty minutes?"

"Sure, after we can hit that cute jewelry store, eh? Order me some fries?" She asked, backing up into the store.

"Of course honey." She smiled and walked with Alice to the diner.

Dawn went inside and browsed for about ten minutes. She eventually spotted a small book on Civil War.

She felt the cover and dusted off the pages. She smiled at the title, 'The Civil War in the eyes of a Confederate Soldier'. Setting the book back on the shelf, she left the store with Jasper in her mind.

"Thinking of me?" A southern drawl came out from the shadows beside the shop.

"Jasper?" Dawn gasped, "What are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I had a feeling I should be here tonight." He answered, pulling her into the hug, breathing in her scent.

"I'm happy to see you." Dawn said, stepping closer and running her fingers through his blond hair. She smiled when he thought about who their first real kiss had ended with her in the hospital.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" She smirked, arms loosening so her shoulders were almost arms length from his but her waist was still being held by Jasper's scarred arms.

"A little," He said.

_'Maybe a lot...' _He thought.

They smiled as their faces became closer. It was even more magical then Dawn could imagine. Any dream come true, any miracle, and cheesy love at first sight story couldn't even come close to how this kiss felt to her. It was chaste, pure, not to intimate. It was sweet, loving. She knew that in that kiss, she and Jasper would be together forever. She knew that in that kiss, she would fall in love, and her past would never, ever haunt her again.

They parted, smiled and hugged again. Dawn hadn't realized she had always felt these things for Jasper until she was brought to them. Pulled from her shell and brought to the feelings she had hidden. Hidden, because if she showed then, flaunted them, shared them, she knew someone, somewhere would break them, crush them. It would kill her. All the things that that man took from her, she knew for a fact, she knew for her life that he could never take away her love, her happiness, and her hope.

She knew, deep down in the bottom of her heart, that this man in front of her, would love her, cherish her, never let anything bad happen to her, ever again.

* * *

><p>Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I don't care what you write, just write something...<p>

Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Of Sleepovers, Dreams and Nightmares

Once Alice Persephone and I got back to Perse's house, we all sat in front of the TV and fell asleep right after the very sexy Heath Leger sang 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' to the blonde chick, who's name no one could remember.

Before I fell asleep, I asked Alice what she was going to do while Perse and I slept.

"I'll probably go hunt quick, being around all those people today got me stressing out."

"Okay have fun dearie, don't come back all bloodied up. I don't think Perse's mom would like it if you go the carpet dirty." I smiled to her a very sleepy smile then rolled over on the fluffy carpet and drifted off, hoping to dream of being wrapped in Jasper's arms for the rest of eternity.

XxXxX

My dream was very different then I thought it was going to be.

It started off in the small house I grew up in. It was more like a awful memory then a dream.

He lay above me panting. Then he stood above me, holding his belt. Next he slouch on the couch, screaming at me for not cooking the macaroni right. The plate breaks against the wall.

I'm older then I was when this is happening. My age now is my best guess.

Finally he lays in his bed, unconscious from the alcohol, and I sneak up. It's the night of his death all over again, but this time he wakes when the damn gerbil squeals. He sits up, I'm like a deer in headlights, frozen. He sees the knife, he pulls out his belt. He makes me bleed.

Hours later, I lay in the hallway floor, probably dead. But my eyes open, I see a different face, a glorious face. One with no hate or anger, just love and understanding. He moves away, sadness now in his eyes.

I sit up and chase after the man. He goes through a door and I follow.

It leads to a group of them. More like him. They are all beautiful, love and understanding, but sadness.

They all walk through another door, this one makes me cold. I look down at myself. I'm nearly naked, only my panties and a ripped camisole over a bra.

I look for the man and his group. They are gone, new ones are here. But they're different. They look at me different. One was inching closer, looking at me with blood eyes.

Then he pounced.

"NOOO!" I sat up, in one of Persephone's guestrooms. I screamed as I felt cold hands wrap around me. I was scared so much that I fell right out of bed and crashed to the floor. I look over the bed to see who it was and saw Jasper, with half a smile, and half a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said standing up, then realizing I was cold, then looked down to my bra and panties. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the comforter and wrapping it around me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said standing up, then realizing I was cold, then looked down to my bra and panties. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the comforter and wrapping it around me.

"Are those Care Bear underwear?" He asked with a smirk but I knew if he were still human, a blush would be spread across his cheeks.

"Yes, yes they are." I answered matter-of-factly. "Now, what the hell are you doing here? If Perse catches you here, she kill us both!" I said climbing back in bed, sitting up against the headboard.

"No she won't, we both know she sleeps like the dead." He said climbing in bed with me, wrapping an arm around my bare shoulders. I lean into his chest and sigh.

"Alright you win on that one. Still, what made you decide to come, not that I don't want you here, I was just surprised I all."

"I just wanted to see you." He smiled as a nuzzled my nose against his. He leaned in to kiss me but then I  
>remembered how gross morning breath is.<p>

"Um... I need a human moment." I bounded from the bed as graceful as possible, and hopped into the adjoining bathroom.

'You look cute when you leap around like that.' Jasper thought to me, and I knew that he meant my ass looked good when hopped around.

"Haha, very funny..." I said through the bathroom door. I quickly brushed my teeth then was back in bed with him cuddling into his cold chest.

"Now where was I..."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is short. The next will be much longer.<p>

I hope you liked it! Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! Here;s the next chapter hope you guys like it! Lots of fluff~~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Declarations of Love

After Alice and I left Persephone's house, I went home and changed into some warm pajamas and worked on extra homework I still had from last week. About an hour later I ended up blaring my music and finishing up an English paper.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said from the end of my bed. I jumped when I saw Jasper.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize, I have a front door?" I asked pushing all of my school stuff to the floor, sitting up and kneeling in front of them.

"I am taking you out, young lady. So get dressed. Wear something warm, Alice says it is going to get cloudy." He smiled at me, pecked my nose then disappeared out the window. I got up and dressed for the day ahead. A simple black sweater and dark jeans. The sweater had a hood, that you would never wear, it was just for show. It was cut low, so I wore a white lacy camisole underneath, slightly being able to see my bright red bra. I finished it off with simple studs in the ears and the crystal heart necklace Jasper gave me. My hair was put up in a messy brown bun and out my bedroom door I went.

"My dear! A male friend is here to see you!" I heard my adoptive mother Angie exclaim on the bottom floor as I hopped down the stairs pulling on my knee-high bright pink with lime green polka dot socks. "You better hurry up! He's a gorgeous friend!"

I laughed as I went down the last step and went around the corner to the open kitchen-slash-dining room area. I smiled at Jasper, who really is gorgeous.

"Hey, what's up Jasper?" I smiled as I pulled on my fuzzy black boots.

"Just waitin' for you, darlin'." he said, smiling.

"Ange, this is Jasper, a very good friend from school. This is Angie." I said with a smile as the second boot goes on.

"You're a bit for introductions hunny."

"Well I'm off. See ya later Ange!" i yelled out the door, pushing jasper out the door before me. We walked to the car and Jasper opened the for me, but just before I slipped in Jasper's cool hands snaked around me. One to my neck and the other around my waist. He took in my scent and kissed my neck, just above the vein.

"I have never felt anything like this, Dawn. every second I have the desire to kill you. The need to suck you dry. Yet, I don't. I protect you instead. I keep you safe and there is only one reason why I could come to," his voice was low, nearly a whisper. Almost audio-able to my human ears. "I love you Dawn. More then anything in this world."

I instantly said it, as if it wasn't my brain processing the words, it was my heart. "I love you too." By now, tears we're threatening to pour out the ducts that have kept them enclosed for so long. One escaped, one single tear. Jasper cold hands wiped it away before it could reach my chin. I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my warm lips to his. Our kiss was perfect; smouldering and passionate

XxXxX

"When I was seven years old my mother died. I was then put under the care of my step-father. He was a good man. An acceptable replacement for my dad, who had died during war. but when he drank, he got mean, and demanding. And after mom died, he drank a lot. He would repeatedly abuse me, and sometimes... he would come in my room at night," I couldn't finish, but I knew he got it. "Only if he got really mad. So, a few weeks after I turned eight I went into his room late at night and I killed him." I looked away from him for only a second, I couldn't look into his glorious eyes.

"I didn't know what else I could do... After that I was put into the foster care system in New York. That's when I met Tom and Angie and they adopted me. Ever since, I've had the same dream over and over. It would change over the years, little by little. But the message would be the same. He would come after me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"But last night, it was different, much different then any other dream I've had. You saved me."

I smiled and glanced through my dark lashes towards him, into his bright eyes. We were lying down in the grass by our special spot in the woods. The water was calm, ripples forming from a branch above, twisting in the wind, spilling tiny water droplets.

"I had no idea that was what you were hiding." He pulled a lock of hair behind my ear and rolled closer so he was lying on his side, one arm resting over my chest and the hand holding my face, stroking my pale cheek.

"I had been afraid for a long time after that." I tried looking away from his eyes, but they seemed to bore into my soul. "I wasn't completely sure that wouldn't come after me. But that day, when you bought me home. That small knowledge that you actually cared about me was enough. I don't know, I guess I just felt relieved that someone cared, more then just Perse. Like, cared enough that I could finally stop worrying and let myself open up." I felt silly saying these things out loud. But more then my heart deserved to hear them. I was scared to let someone in, to love someone, because if I did, then they'd turn into someone I don't know. Someone who would hurt me again.

He kissed my forehead and breathed me in. Something he liked doing, and I liked it too. He then brought his perfect lips down to mine, barely touching and said, "No one will ever hurt you. No one will ever ever take you away from me." He kissed me gently and lovingly.

'I love you so much.' He thought while he rolled and pulled me on top of him.

I broke from him instantly and with a smile and tears in my eyes I whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sooooo? How'd ya like it?<p>

Please Review! Thanks for reading! ^^

****


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! chapter 9 is up! hope ya love it! (it's a little short.. but next chapter will be MUCH longer.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Back in Time

9th Grade

It was my first day at Forks High school, of course I had already been to the elementary, but I had moved away during the 6th-8th years. I had made a few friends there before, one named Persephone Williams, and we had kept in touch after I had left. She was like my long-lost sister, as soon as she said, 'hello', it was like I had known her since the dawn of time.

The other was less like that. In many ways. His name was Jasper Hale. I didn't really get to know him until my sophomore year.

We were sitting in Chemistry and being the klutz I am, I spilled an entire container of smelling salts all over the counter top. Of course, he, the magnificent an d mysterious Jasper Hale, was my lab partner, and no matter how much we showered, the smell wouldn't cease.

So eventually I was confronted by Jasper annoyed from the smell, and during the stern whispers, we moved to a completely different conversation.

"Can't you just use some of those vampire powers of your and zap away the smell?" I asked and instantly slapped my hands over my mouth. "Oh my god, why did I say that!"

"How did you know?" He said with wide eyes.

"You can't tell anyone Jasper. Not even your family. Please!" I nearly yelled at hi, grabbing the fron tof his shirt, and pulling him towards me. He went stiff, but nodded. "I'm a freak. Perse doesn't even know yet... I can read minds. I've known about your family ever since you showed up here." I let go of him and backed away ashamed of my mind. I hated being like this.

"Please dont' tell anyone. I couldn't bare being a freak show anymore then I already am."

"Yeah, sure. I'll keep your secret. Only if you keep my families'." he held out his hand, waiting for to grasp it. Instead I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and not a spilt second later, ran away.

10th Grade

Exactly one year after 'the spice incident', which is what perse likes to call it, JJasper and i got into another squabble. We ended up being History partners and I thought 'Awesome, I've got someone who lived through all this, it'll be a piece of cake'.

But I was wrong.

He thought that because ha had gone through it, that it wouldn't be fair to do any of the work. So I ended up doing the whole project by myself, and getting a B+ which was OK, but not the grade I deserved.

So, I talked to Jasper about it, and our conversation ended with me in the hospital with four broken fingers.

I spent some time in the clinic and that's when I realized I started to have feelings fro that stupid, stupid vampire.

Love at first punch. How charming...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review! :P


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Open Book

A couple days after Jasper and I had our date in the woods, Edward asked if i would talk with him sometime. I of course complied and he told me to meet him at the back doors of the cafeteria after school.

As the bell rang, I felt a little uneasy meeting him, but it was only Edward and I. It would be fine.

I saw him by the the doors and lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me, but I knew it was forced. I could tell.

"Hey, bud. How's it going?"

"Come on, follow me." He walked towards the woods and I silently followed him. "There's something you have to see."

When we got well into the woods, where the only light was through the tree tops, which wasn't much. I turned and could no longer see the school behind me. When I turned back to Edward he was already facing me, eyes black like hell and then disappeared.

"Edward? Where are you?" I calmed myself and breathed deep.

"I'm right here." He said in my ear. "Are you scared?"

"Not of you, Eddie." I said stuffing my fear in a figurative box of happiness.

He wrapped an arm around my stomach, pressing his ice lips to my neck, "Edward, stop it."

"You have no power over any of us." He licked my vein, "You're so sweet, Dawn, like apples and flowers."

"Edward stop. I'm serious." I tried to let my feelings and thoughts be happy. I knew that Jasper could tell what I was feeling even from how far away he was. Where ever he was.

"You know, deep down, that we are dangerous. You want to leave but your 'in love'. You should leave while you still can. Flee, get out of here and never come back. You'll thank me for it later." He turned me around my hands went to his chest, distancing myself as much as I could. he cupped my cheek.

He was going to bite. Kill, maybe. He was going to make the biggest decision I have ever faced for me. Forcefully.

I was going to be changed.

"Edward stop." I tried to reason, but his blood lust was to great. I finally let loose. "JASPER!"

I screamed out to the middle of the woods, shocking Edward so his grasp on me let loose. i dropped to the ground and backed up from him, crawling on the floor. I knew somewhere in those woods, Jasper was there. I could feel it. Feel him. He would come for me.

Edward laughed, I don't know if it was towards me, or if it was some mental breakdown.. But it scared me. More then my dreams ever did.

Not a second after I thought my life would end, right there and then, Jasper burst through the bushes, growling like a beast.

He landed in between me and Edward. Jasper then charged him, ramming his head into a rock.

"If you touch her again, I will not hesitate to finish you." He squeezed on his neck, and threw him.

I stood, and stared at Jasper. I had no hesitation. I ran to him and wrapping my arms around him and cried. When I looked up at him, my hair was flying around his shoulders, and it slowly fell as he got closer to the school.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled through my tears. He moved me when we got to the parking lot, carrying me like an overgrown toddler with my legs wrapped around his hips and my arms still around his neck, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, still crying.

"Shh, It's okay. You're perfect, no need to apologize, Edward's just.. just an idiot." I laughed and wiped my face and stretched out so my arms were straight and my hands hung by his neck.

"I'm still sorry though, I should've known better."

"You're a silly human, you know that right?" Jasper said tucking me into his car.

"Yes sir! I do." He smiled and kissed me gently before closing the door and hopping in the car.

When Jasper brought me home, he actually stayed the night. I think it was because Carlisle was upset with Edward and didn't want to be home for the fight he was going to have with Edward.

I always liked Carlisle for that reason.e saved all, well most, of his family and really was a father figure in the household. Maybe it was because I didn't really have a dad growing up, and did not want to get to know my stepfather more then I had to, but all the times I did see my real father, he always had a smile and something nice to say. Carlisle is a great man, kind father and a savior to lots of people.

Hell, he was pretty good match maker too. Rose and Emmett, (even though Rose was the one who found Emmett, it was Carlisle who brought them there and who saved Rose) me and Jasper, and Alice has her eye on some guy from the Denali Coven whom Carlisle introduced, and not to forget Carlisle himself, with his wife Esme. Who was someone else I could trust completely. I loved Esme, like a was kind and understanding and just. She was exactly like how I remember my mother used to be before. I only wish I could spend more quality time with her. Maybe we can have a little girls day out with Rose and Alice.

I'll have to ask her for one when we have our family meeting. Jasper said we needed one soon. I don't really know what for though, maybe to talk abut Edward. Or about my decision on whether or not to become a vampire.

Which was something I still didn't have an answer to.

Of course I wanted to be with Jasper forever, but I couldn't imagine the hurt it would cause Perse.

XxXxX

Perse POV

I was out for a little fly when I heard Dawn. I quickly went to her, seeing her with Edward.

What was it with her and vampires? She just can't stay out of trouble, can she?

She looked like she was in trouble, and I wasn't about to go toe to claw with a vampire like Edward while I was like this.

I knew Jasper was still in school retaking a test for Political Science cause he was gone the day we took it. So I darted to my duffel bag I kept by the school and changed.

After running as fast as mys could handle, I collided straight into Jasper while rounding a corner.

Not giving the ache in my chest a thought, I nearly yelled, "Dawn! Dawn's in the woods with Edward and he looks weird with her. I think she's in trouble!" My eyes were stinging with tears, from the flying wind in my eyes and now from the thoughts of Dawn in trouble.

His eyes went wide and black, the hunter within I knew was being unleashed. With only a gust of wind was heard from him. I followed, knowing I could only keep up with him if I were to transform, but I didn't want to show up to Edward naked.

Running through the thick green woods, trying to find my way back to were I saw Edward, I reached him after Jasper had left with Dawn, hopefully safe and sound.

He sat on the cold and mossy ground, leaning against a green stained boulder that had a single crack splintering out from where Edward head was.

I stepped closer, getting a better look at him. His eyes were so empty, so cold. his hands were laying palm up on his lap, as if he were studying them. His face was blank, but he radiated with guilt, loathing, and sorrow.

He looked so shattered. Like a vase exploding when crashing to the ground.

"Edward?" I said with obvious fear in my voice. I internally rolled my eyes at myself.

"What?" He snapped. His eyes looked to me, with hate in them. Not hate for me, but hate for himself.

"What happened back there?" I asked, moving closer and sitting next to him. I placed my hand on his cold shoulder, giving my arms goosebumps. He moved to lean on my shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute I was going to ask Dawn is she had considered becoming apart of our family, then I had zero control over my body." He shook his head and I could help but feel pity for him. I knew Dawns blood was tempting, but I had no idea it would ever come to this.

"It's alright, I bet you were just thirsty and was freaking out by Dawns blood. If you just explain what happened, I'm sure everything will be-" He backed away from me, standing on weak legs. I stood as he did, ready to fly at a seconds notice.

"You don't understand, Persephone!" he ran his fingers through his bronzed hair, "I had no control. Someone was else was controlling me. Some other vampire who we haven't detected yet." He grabbed my arms and looked in my blue eyes, his perfectly golden ones darkening. " Only one vampire can do that, and trust me, you don't want him within the state."

"So that means..." I gasped in a hard breath, one that would've knocked me to my feet if Edward wasn't holding my shoulders.

"The Volturi is coming."

* * *

><p>This one's a long one! ^^<p>

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

A Decision is Made...

Dawn POV

"What the hell do you mean someone from the Volturi is watching us and was controlling Edward yesterday? And you had no idea? " I stood in the Cullen residence, refusing to understand what was going on.

"Yes, dear. That's what he said." Esme said rubbing my back as I was close to hyperventilating.

I was clearly not taking the news well. "So are Me and Perse going to be safe? From the Volturi, I mean. 'Cause I hear they take what they want. And what the hell is up with the whole freak-show going on in this town? I can see it now 'Welcome to Forks Washington, Home of the largest colonies of Vampires, Werewolves and Freaks in the WORLD!" By this time, the family was stifling a laugh, knowing the severity of the conversation, but still couldn't help chuckling at my humorous outbursts. I started to pace the living room, with one hand rubbing my side to calm myself, and the other chewing constantly at my nails (a bad habit I quit last year for a boy who hated it, which was actually the one and only Jasper Hale). I stopped instantly and started playing Moonlight Sonata on my legs, another habit I did in stressful situations.

I would either bite my nails, play piano on non-piano objects, or if it got really bad I would leave and pass out in my bed for a day or two.

Or, get a hell of a fever.

"What are we going to do about this? Something is up in the Volturi, and I think they know about me. About what I can do." I said, so quietly so I couldn't hear it myself, though it needed to be said.

"She has a point. I have never heard of two special humans in one area before. It's even more unlikely that the two humans are so familiar with each other." Carlisle said so surely that it stopped me in my tracks. the thought of Perse being taken by the Volturi Coven knocked the wind out my lungs. I sat down, not caring what was under me or not. Thankfully, I was close to the piano, where Edward had perched himself, and put the piano bench under me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I felt, all of a sudden so faint and weak, like I was so fragile that even a breeze on me and I would shatter like glass.

"When did Dawn's dog-lover get powers?" Rose asked as sincerely as she could.

"Persephone can form into an owl on command. Her family-line was cursed in the Dark Ages by a gypsy. Every other girl born into it will have the 'gift' as the gypsy girl put it. But no matter how cool she thinks it is, she doesn't like talking about it. But I think that's why she is hanging out with Jake so often, 'cause he knows what it's like." I said in a soft tone, not so much a whisper as an inside voice. I started to tear up but I stopped them in their tracks. "What if they take me? What if they get to her? What if they hurt Perse? She's my best friend in the entire world, what if-" I couldn't finish.

"Dawn..." Jasper whispered at me, joining me at the bench.

"I just need a minute alone." I was looking at my feet when he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

I shakily moved the bench back to the piano, tinkering with the white keys as Carlisle sat down. I knew he was thinking of what to say, but he was blocking it from me, not that I was trying too hard to have open ears today.

"Dawn, dear, Dawn. I have thought much of what I should do with you. I have only come to one conclusion." he drew an unneeded breath, "I want you to join our family." I was truly surprised at his words. I thought for sure he'd want me to run, run far and find a normal human lover whom I would marry, have children, and grow old with.

"Really?" I asked. I had never been wanted like this. My parents were gone, my step-father was an abusive bastard, and I knew that, though they meant well, my adoptive parents only took me in because they felt sorry for me. I was amazed how good it felt to be wanted.

"Yes, really. We all love you Dawn, some more then others, but nonetheless, we love you. Think on it my dear." He stood kissed my head and left.

I tinkered with the keys again. I always wanted to learn the piano. I only know Moonlight Sonata and Chopsticks, and I've played the cello for years, but I never had anyone teach me the piano.

"I could teach you," Edward said behind me, "If you wanted." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love it." I smiled my true smile, one that was goofy and too big for my face, but it was mine. But it soon turned and I asked, "So, did you really mean what you said? Because in all forms of hypnosis, deep down there has to be some truth to what you said to me." I pressed on the keys, Moonlight Sonata ringing through the house.

"I don't know," he said after sitting next to me and pushing my wrists up. "Maybe there was some truth to it. I just..."

"Don't want to hurt Jasper. And neither do I."

'We all are worried about you. Rose is trying to be cautious about joining, Alice can't see your future, and she's been trying a lot lately, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are all for it, Jasper obviously wants you to be with him, and I'd be nice to have someone I can talk to without the others knowing.' He was almost awkward about it, as if he wasn't suppose to say this.

'Yeah, that really would be nice. I just have to think about it.' He nodded and as I finished the music, he stepped away. Leaving me to my own mind.

XxXxX

Then I sat there, thinking.

Thinking about Jasper, mostly. But also about what I wanted in life before my world turned over.

I wanted a while plantation house with blue shutters and a big yard that can fit a whole lot of children. Great for pic-nics and barbeque's and family reunions. I had dreamed of a husband i would grow old with, and love everyday through even the toughest of times. We would have four kids, two of each, that we would love and cherish, and spoil, but they would be generous and truthful and kind. They would be innocent and pure and beautiful.

Then I thought about Jasper some more. Being with him until the end of time, being beside him, living with him, and being forever young and vibrant, together. We could travel the world, see the wondrous sights, we would, we could, do anything our hearts desired. We'd have no rules, no regulations, no distractions. It would be just us.

Just us, forever.

I smiled, my true smile. the one that was goofy, too wide for my face. I could do that. No matter Persephone or my adoptive parents.

I would be free to do what I wish with the man I love.

Maybe I could live with that. Just maybe.

XxXxX

I sat parked in my driveway. A random country station was quiet in the background. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Time seemed like it stopped, everything was paused. No noise, just me and my thoughts.

I had decided my fate.

Once full of life and experience and responsibility. Now with love and passion and infinite time.

I would spend the rest of my days with Jasper. With my dear, dear Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12! And only one more to go until the sequel! ^^

this whole experience has been great and I hope you enjoyed it too. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>Tragedy Strikes

It was weeks after my decision. I had told Jasper this and he was happy with it, though I saw in his eyes he was worried for me. I wasn't worried about it at all. I knew this is what I want and I was going to get it.

During the few weeks Edward was giving me Piano lessons everyday after school. He had even insisted that he get me a piano for my birthday. But I refused, of course knowing that I would be joining their family soon, and using their piano to practice. The lessons were taking place either at school or at the Cullen house. Today after school they were in the band room at school, and Perse was always waiting for me afterward.

So, Perse and I walked down an empty hall after my lesson. We were talking about a Midterm exam when Perse got distracted by a flyer on one of the doors in the hall.

"'Forks high talent show. Next Saturday.' Dawn you should totally sing! Your awesome. Maybe you could play the cello or piano with it!"

"Yeah, I sing when I'm alone." I bit my lip and read the flyer carefully. "It says that auditions are today, after school at three. I have to babysit Jessie at three. That does it; I can't go. Plus, I don't even know what I would sing." I shrugged and tried walking away. But of course that didn't stop her.

"Nonsense. You'll go the tryout thing and I don't know, sing that one song you showed me, ya know the one that girl sings of YouTube, and I'll babysit until you get done! It's perfect!" Perse moved our path to the gym and ran off yelling "Your welcome my lovely carrot!"

"Are you trying out for the show?" I jumped and spun around seeing Claire. She's a small girl, smaller then me, with bright green eyes and flaming red hair that was always tied back or hidden beneath thick glasses.

"I suppose so." I smiled to her and was escorted to the seats where the rest of the tryouts were.

"What's your talent?" Claire said numbly as she held a pen to the clip board in her pale hands.

"Singing I suppose. I'll play piano with the song on the actual day." I said quietly.

Claire sighed, "What song? And do you have it on a musical devise with you?"

"Umm, I Won't Give Up, Christina Grimmie Cover and no, I'll just go a capella."

I watched about two dozen kids sing the same old stupid song to which most were flat or sharp the whole time. My turn was next and I could feel the adrenaline rise within me.

When I got up to the stage and cleared her throat.

"I apologize if I crack, I haven't warmed up." i cleared my throat again, "I will be singing 'I Won't Give Up' covered my Christina Grimmie." I took a deep breath in, taking it in through my nostrils coating my vocal cords with warm air.

"When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky," I had closed my eyes to take in the familiar feeling of my voice and opened them as I sung the phrase, "Or a beautiful sunrise, There's so much they hold.. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul?..." I took a pause,thinking of Jasper as I sing.

"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up...

"And when you're needing your space, To do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find, 'Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth, We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it, No, I won't give up, No no..."

"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake, And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend, For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, And who I am..." I belted the last line and took it a sharp breath. I tried not to look at the people who were to determine if I were to move on to the actual Talent Show, but of course my eyes defied me. I closed them to sing the next chorus.

"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, Still looking up..." I kept my gray eyes closed fro the rest.

"I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough, We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it." I was smiling now, smiling as I sang. Smiling for our love.

"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up..." I finished and took a deep breath as I opened my eyes to see the whole gym in silence, watching me as if I were the only light in a cave, glowing with hope. The crowd cheered and I ran off the stage then walked to Jessie's.

Half way there a loud growl came up behind me. I turned and gasped at the vampire before me.

"Hello, Dawn."

XxXxX

"Have you guys seen Dawn lately?" Persephone asked the group of vampires at lunch.

They all answered with a 'no' or 'haven't seen her'. All but one.

"Alice? You know something I don't." Everyone tuned in to the conversation.

"I don't know what your talking about." She hid her face from the group.

"Alice!" Persephone smacked her hand on the table. "Where the hell is she, Alice!" She cried.

By this time, the entire lunch room had turned silent and everyone attention was on the group by the window. Perse licked her lips and turned to the teens in the room.

"Has anyone seen Dawn lately? She's been gone from school for quite a while and her parents don't know where she has gone either." Persephone covered her mouth shushing herself, not wanting to share too much information.

"If anyone has seen anything, or has any information please notify any of us or Chief Swan. Sorry for the interruption," Emmet had stood and spoke to the students. He rubbed Persephone's arm then moved her to the table.

"She tells me everything. We barely hide anything from each other. She wouldn't of ran away like that." Persephone wiped her dry eyes, "I know her better then that."

"Excuse me?" a small girl walked up to the table. Her name was Claire, "I saw Dawn just a couple days ago. She was in the auditions for the talent show, then I saw her go with this man outside the school. She looked scared at first, but it was like she went with him gladly. It was kinda weird but he had a really cool Italian car." She paused and looked out the window behind them, "Thats all I know."

Persephone rushes to the girl, "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around the small girl. Squeezing the life out of her.

"Miss Persephone. I can't breathe." Perse let the girl go and smiled.

She ran out the door and the Cullen's followed. She stopped ate front desk, and asked for allowance to leave the school. The lady accepted and filled out a early release slip before Persephone burst out the door. It had been customary for he Cullen's to leave suddenly so she just waved her hand to the door. If she only knew.

Persephone took the group to her home so they could talk openly.

"What do you guys know about Italian cars?"

They all looked between each other, "I think your a little in over your head here, Persephone. We need to settle a few things first." Alice tried to settle Perse down.

"What do you know, that I don't? We're all on the same page here. We've been over this before! We agreed that it was best that Dawn didn't know I knew about you guys! Stop leaving me out of everything!" Persephone paused then sat on the counter tops. "She's my best friend. I can't... I won't lose her."

"We think she's been taken by the Volturi." Jasper spoke up. "We haven't moved in mostly because if we do, she could be turned."

"They go after people who are gifted, and make them join their Coven. They are not like us, they feed from humans and are very powerful." Edward explained. "They can pretty much do whatever they want and get away with it."

"So what can we do?"

"Not much, but Carlisle can come with me and Jasper and go get her." Edward said again.

"So why are you still here?"

"Like he said if we get in trouble over there, it could be the result of Dawn coming home a vampire." Jasper said. Persephone jumped from the counter and patted Jaspers shoulder.

"If that's what it takes then so be it."

Later that day Edward Jasper and Carlisle went to the airport in Seattle, Persephone went with so Edward precious Volvo wouldn't get stuck at the airport for who knows how long.

Persephone went up to Jasper, "Bring her back to us, Jasper." she patted his cold arm.

"I will." He walked away. Perse went after him and called his name. He turned and was met by Perse and a huge hug. She smiled at him, figuring he was uncomfortable, and walked back watching him as much as she could while he boarded the plane When he left her sight, she could feel the empty tears go down her cheeks.

She turned and left the airport. Leaving the fate of her best friend in the hands of a gang of vampires.

What a life...

* * *

><p>This has been the longest chapter yet, and at 1,900 words! one more chapter until the sequel, which I still haven't named yet.. so comment for suggestions (it'll definitely have more on Persephone and her life, but still revolve around Dawn)... SO, ideas would be great. ^^<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please check out Christina Grimmie on YouTube, you definitely won't regret it. :)

please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Well... here it is... the final chapter in the first installment of the Savior Series.

Part One: Saving Dawn

Part Two: Rescuing Persephone

Part Three: Defending Love

AWWW YEAAHH! Cooo so lets meet the volturi shall we? ^_O

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Blood, Lust and Italians

**Italy...**

Dawn was planted on a plush chair underground in the cavern of the Volturi Coven. She was bound by corse rope, and when she moved ever so slightly, it caused her wrists to bleed. She wore a black collar, like a dog would wear, a single silver tag with an engraving; 'Dawn: Aro's New Pet'.

'They are making sure that Jasper will be tempted,' she thought, 'in more ways than the one obvious when he gets here.' Dawn was stripped to a black ripped camisole and her purple laced underwear. But she did have a black robe Aro gave her to keep her warm in the cold marble cave.

'You really are a pretty one, aren't you?' Aro thought caressing Dawns cheek. She scoffed.

"Why won't you let me go? I have nothing to offer you." she said rubbing her legs.

"You really think you offer me nothing? Your gift will give me a most extraordinary member of my council. I've never met a gifted human before. You are... quite an interesting little human." He walked around the room and waved his hands as he talked. "I can almost imagine it. You sitting here with me for the rest of eternity, forever giving me the gift of your ears and mind."

Dawn removed herself from the chair then walked over to Aro. "Why keep me human then? Why don't you just change me? I don't understand. You know I want this life." she said shivering.

"Because, my dear pet, I am waiting for your wonderful knight in shining skin to come. You and I both know that when you change into that lovely solid eternal skin, you will run. Far. To your lover. I am sure of it. But only when you know that my path for you is greater than his. yet, we must discuss with your lover, and then and only then my plan will fill in your questions. My dear, your weak, you should rest. Shall I have Jane bring you something to eat?" Dawn bit her lip, something she only did when nervous or in her timid, shy moods, then eventually nodded.

Aro waved his hand over to Jane who nodded, then left the room. Dawn moved weakly back over to the chair. She saw Jane coming and her stomach growled at the cup in her hand.

"Jane, will you gather something more suitable for our pet to wear? I believe we will be having guests soon."

"Right away," She pressed the gauntlet against the girls lips, "Drink," Dawn gulped down the liquid. It didn't taste bad. But he told her it would help the change be less painful. When it was empty, Dawn licked the red liquid from her lips.

**Outside the Volturi Coven...**

"What the hell do we do now?" Edward turned to Carlisle, looking for guidance in his 'father'.

"We will enter, and talk to him." Carlisle moved to the entrance of the cove. A man, of sorts, asked them of their business here.

"We wish to talk to Aro. As a former member, I wish to enter with my family." the man looked behind Carlisle to find the two younger vampires.

"You may enter. Be wise..." the man moved from the entrance and the three went in.

They entered a elevator and went down to the main level. The men went down the hall and to the front desk lady. She was human.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" she smiled.

"We wish to speak with Aro." Carlisle told her.

"Whats your name?" he told her in a sad tone, "They just finished feeding so I think they"ll be ready for you. Wait here." she left behind the counter and returned a few moments later, "Go on in."

"It's not what you think." he whispered to her the moved on with his sons.

"My dear, Carlisle!" as soon as the three walked in, Carlisle was bombarded by Aro. "Have you met my new pet?" Aro turned and waved his hand to Dawn, sleeping in a plush chair, blood falling from her collar.

"Isn't she a pretty little human? I was surprised at first at her. I had seen pictures of her but she looked so normal and boring, but look at her now!" he moved over to Dawn, she had indeed changed. She looked more broken then she already was.

"Now, my pet, may I ask you a question?" he said after nudging her awake.

"You just did," she tried to smile.

"Oh yes, I suppose I did. Yet I wonder will you come here to share you gift with me," Aro waved his hand toward him then held it out for her to grab. She took it, when she stood a blood red gown, probably made ages ago, that had a corset top that pushed her breasts up and large, but flattering, skirt.

"They are worried. Which, in my current state is obvious... Jasper, is here only to return me home. The other two are just here for support, mentally and physically if needed." she said dully, she seemed so flat and mechanical. Like all the will she had was shattered. Only small flecks of hope remained. Jasper tried his best to reconnect the shards of her soul back together.

"Well, they shall succeed. With no physical contact needed. My only wish is to make you one of us." He looked back to the three guests.

"Never." Jasper growled at the old monster.

"Oh come now, my brother, don't you wish to be forever connected to your 'la tua contente'? Spending the rest of eternity with the woman you love? Don't you want any of that!" Aro was egging him on, forcing him to agree.

"Of course I do! I love her! But she can't be like me, she can't be damned! She's too good for it..." Jasper looked at dawn, she had tears in her eyes and she grasped the skirt of her gown.

"I was beaten, raped, and left unwanted for years. I killed my step father when I was only eight years old. With all that knowledge you don't see that I'm already doomed to be damned to hell. I took another persons life when I myself was fresh and young and pure. There is no more hope for me. Other than you and your family. The Band of the Broken." She moved over to Jasper, "I'm okay. I want this. I promise. I love you and I want to be with you. No matter the cost." She fingered his sleeve as he swiped the hair behind her ear.

He took her up in his arms, holding her just loose enough so she could still breathe, she snuggled into his neck. She then backed off, she didn't want to be a temptation, like Aro wanted.

"Why, isn't that a sight." Aro smiled them came behind Dawn and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. "I will make a deal with you my dear, and only you. If you return to me, to become one of us, and join my coven, you may leave here now."

"No, here is my deal. I go back with them and I get to finish high school. Then I will come back here, find some reason to explain why I'm missing, give the news people news of my death. Then become a vampire. You can even do it yourself, and I will stay with you for six months, but after those six months I want to walk out of this coven and never return."

"If that is the best I can receive, then that is our deal. But I will ask you to consult me if I ever need a reader, if you do have that power." She nodded in agreement, then turned to Jasper.

"Can we go now? I need a long hot bubble bath, a shit-ton of chocolates, and a hug from Perse." she smiled then turned back to Aro, "May I have my shoes back?" she looked down at her feet, that were blue with cold.

Jane soon came up with Dawns dirty old red converse. She thanked her before Jane smiled back. They had a weird, silent relationship hat had lasted quite some time.

"Bye Jane, see ya later." she slipped on her shoes then walked out of the room.

She walked out of the entire underground building and out onto the dark streets. She breathed in, taking in the fresh Italian air.

She spun in the streets and looked up to the clear starry sky. Though she was half delirious and had some blood loss her mind was completely sane.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jasper stood beside her. She stopped and swayed then plopped herself on the cobblestone ground. She leaned back and laid flat on he ground. Her hair fell around her, spread out like wings.

He lay beside her, then stroked her tearful face. "I'm scared, Jasper." she moved closer to him, so she lay her head on his chest. She looked up at him asking if he was okay, he nodded.

"I'm singing at the talent show at school. Perse is making me." she smiled and cuddled into him.

"Excuse me if I seem loopy, I've lost some blood." she said before drifting off to a clean, clear and peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Well... that's it! what did ya think? the sequel will be up shortly, or within the next few days. I really hope you guys like it and I intend to actually continue with this on a regular basis.<p>

Please review! I'd love it if you would! ^^

Until next time!


End file.
